dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Pachyrhinosaurus
| image = PachyrhinosaurusInfobox.jpeg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | ordo = †Ornithischia | clade1 = †Marginocephalia | familia = †Ceratopsidae | tribus = †Pachyrhinosaurini | clade2 = †Pachyrostra | superordo = | genus = †''Pachyrhinosaurus'' | genus_authority = Sternberg 1950 | type_species = Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis | type_species_authority = Sternberg, 1950 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis (Sternberg, 1950) * Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai (Currie, Langston & Tanke, 2008) * Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum (Fiorillo & Tykoski, 2012) }} Pachyrhinosaurus (pack-EE-rye-NO-sore-US) or "thick-nosed lizard", was a type of ceratopsian dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period (73-69 mya). It was a large herbivorous ornithiscian and was closely related to the more famous Triceratops. It lived alongside hadrosaurs like Edmontosaurus, ankylosaurs like Edmontonia, and tyrannosaurs like Albertosaurus. It was discovered in Alberta, Canada in 1946 by Charles Sternberg and named in 1950. Its range included Alaska and Alberta. Paleobiology It was a herding, social animal that usually travelled in large groups. It's distinguished by the large frill on the back of its head and the thick stump on its snout. It was about 26 feet (8 meters) long and weighed 4 tons. Like most ceratopsians, it couldn 't see very well, but was also muscularly built and was designed to defend itself instead of flee. Like other ceratopsians, it had a unique frill and horn structure, with several larger horns on the outside and two smaller horns on the top of the frill. It had four muscular legs that supported its heavily built body and could probably run at about 15 mph at top speed. It had a strong beak designed to snap branches and break off ferns and other plant material. In the Media Pachyrhinosaurus was in the movie Disney's Dinosaur, where it was part of the herd and one was killed in the beginning of the movie by a Carnotaurus. It was also featured in the film March of the Dinosaurs, where it travels South with a herd of Edmontosaurus to escape the frozen winter. It also starred in the popular documentary series Jurassic Fight Club, where a herd of them were shown being hunted by a pack of Albertosaurus until one Pachyrhinosaurus and one Albertosaurus were seperated and they fought each other until the Pachyrhinosaurus was killed. Pachyrhinosaurus also featured in the 8th episode and some TV episodes of Land Before Time as Mr. Thicknose. It's also made a cameo in Dinosaur King. It is the main protagonist in the 3D movie Walking with Dinosaurs. It along with the famous chasmosaurine Triceratops were the inspiration of the Ferructus in the 2005 remake of King Kong. Pachyrhinosaurus is a playable vivosaur of the earth element in Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions. Gallery See Pachyrhinosaurus/Gallery References Websites: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachyrhinosaurus http://animals.howstuffworks.com/dinosaurs/pachyrhinosaurus.htm http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/p/pachyrhinosaurus.html http://ageofdinosaurs.com/dinosaurs/pachyrhinosaurus.htm Documentaries: March of the Dinosaurs Jurassic Fight Club Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsids Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Herbivores Category:Reptiles Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Archosaurs Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Ceratopsians Category:Cretaceous reptiles Category:Ornithischia Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Walking with dinosaurs animals Category:Dinosaurs from Hell Creek Category:Dinosaurus